Revenge Is Sweet
by priss-chan
Summary: Ken has been kidnapped and they all go to save him but something bad has happened to Rally. Bean and Misty will have to compete with the space to help her deal with her problem to try and see who she ends up with


Revenge is Sweet  
  
Chapter 1: Kidnap  
  
A/N Hey this is my first fic so please R/R! I know I probably went a little overboard on it and everything but i'm like that so oh well. Special note to Rally fans: Don't panic! It's OK!   
Have Fun!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are Kenichi Sonoda's. Too bad. He gets all the breaks.  
  
Minnie May streched and yawned as she got up out of bed. "It's going to be a good day," she thought. Today was Rally and May's first day off from both bounty hunting and the shop in nearly three months. Ken was supposed to be coming over to help her celebrate, and that just made the day even better for her. "Everything will be just perfect," she said to herself, shaking off the last effects of her much needed twelve hours of sleep. She got dressed and went downstairs to see if Rally had left yet, Misty was supposed to be taking Rally out so May and Ken could have the house all to themselves. Rally was nowhere in sight but there was a note on the table from her saying,   
  
Went out with Misty - be back later.  
--Ral--  
  
May put the note down and headed to the fridge to eat the leftover pizza from last night. As she ate she looked at her watch. It was 11:45, Ken should be here in fifteen minutes! May dropped the piece of pizza she was holding and ran upstairs to the shower. It would take her at least ten minutes to decide what lingere to wear!  
  
Two suspicious characters watched all of these activities from the bushes outside. They looked at each other as one said quietly into a microphone on his jacket "It's her, boss". They discretely moved around the house to the front door. They came just in time to see Ken's car pull up to the curb. As he got out of the car one of the recognised him and whispered to the other "Ken Takizawa!" They grinned at each other and got ready to grab him when he came to the door. Ken walked up the path but suddenly stopped dead as he found a hand around his ankle and a gun poking up out of the bushes at his head. He heard a harsh whisper, "Move and you'll be fed to the dogs in pieces!" Ken put his hands out in the open, to all appearances calm but if you looked closely you would see sweat beaded on his brow and a nervous tremble of his chin. He knew there was only one group these kidnappers were sent by, the Mob.   
  
Minnie-May looked impatiently at her watch, Ken was ten minutes late. Then she heard a knock at the door and sprang up in an instant to get to it. But instead of seeing her beloved Ken, all she saw was a note folded on the ground. She bent over to pick it up, suddenly getting a very feeling. She knew something was very wrong, and even as she read the note she was running to the safe to get her explosives.   
  
Minnie-May, we got Taki and if you ever wanna see him in one piece again bring five grand to the phone booth outside the Purple Pussy in China Town, 7:00 tonight. Don't bring any cops, and don't think you can save him without the cash. Got it!  
--your best friends--  
  
Minnie-May dropped the note as soon as she had fathomed its meaning. She was stunned for a moment, but then she was running to the phone to get a hold of Rally. She tried her cell but it was busy so she called Bean to see if he knew where the two of them were. There was no answer, but then Minnie remembered that Misty had said something about trying out this new bar opened up not far from here. Minnie-May immediately grabbed the yellow pages, the name was "Chuck's" or something? She looked it up and found about a dozen entries. Thankfully there was only one close to here so she grabbed her keys and away she was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rally looked into her swirling drink, thinking about the past month. This was supposed to be her vacation, a celebration of her first break from both businesses in what seemed like forever. But all she could think about was how bad guys were still out there, waiting to be caught. She needed to hunt, to catch someone. So focused was she on this thought, she didn't even notice when Misty returned from the ladie's room. 'Brooding again,' Misty thought, Rally had been in a strange mood for the past month and everyone except Rally had noticed. They were starting to get nervous, especially Misty, who would hate to see anything happen to her dear Rally. Misty had thougt that convincing her to take the day off and go out for drinks was a good sign, but all Rally had done was stare into space and empty a container of very expensive scotch. The only time Rally had shown any life signs recently was when she was about to catch someone, and then it was as if all her bottled up energy was being set loose in some sort of crazed, battle frenzy. Roy had said that if she didn't stop beating up the people she was supposed to catch or observe so badly he would be forced to suspend her license. If that hapened, Misty didn't know how this energy would come out, she just knew that it wouldn't be pretty and it probably wouldn't be legal. This caused a sigh to come from her lips which partially shook Rally from her reverie. "So," Misty said, "where would you like to go next?" "Uh," was all the reply she got from Rally so she decided maybe she could perk up Rally with some clothes shopping. She was about to tell this to Rally when the door burst open and Minnie-May entered, looking severely frazzeled and with tears starting to stream down her face.  
  
"May!" shouted Misty in surprise, at which Rally looked up from her drink for a moment, a breif look of concern crossed her face when she saw May was crying but then she went back to her drinking, figuring she would know what it was about soon enough. "Wht's wrong Minnie-May?"Misty asked as she ran to meet the now sobbing girl. "They've -sniff- they've got Ken!" came the reply, muffled by the fack that Minnie was now buried deep into Misty's sweater, finally letting the grief and fear she had bottled up on the drive over explode. "Who's got Ken?" Misty asked, now really worried. "The mob!" Minnie-May cried, which made Rally immediately perk up and reach for the keys to her Shelby Cobra GT500. "How?" she asked, roughly grabbing May and turning her towards her. "They left a note," Minnie - May said, startled by Rally's savageness, "They want five thousand dollars tonight." "Let's go," Rally said, turning to leave. "Where?" a confused Misty asked, but Rally was already halfway to her car. Misty quickly put down some money on the table and ran out of the building, dragging Minnie - May along with her.   
  
"Where are we going Rally!" shouted Misty as she jumped into the passanger seat of the Cobra, yanking Minnie - May onto her lap. "Home," was Rally's breif reply,"we need firepower." The whole group was silent all the way to the house with only the occasional sniffle from Minnie - May, who had once again buried herself deep within Misty's sweater. Rally practically lept out of the car as soon as they were up the driveway and sprinted into the house to the safe. "What do you plan to do Rally, take on the whole mob!" yelled Misty as soon as she and May were in the house. "If I need to," was the only response. "Maybe there's some other way," reasoned Misty, "maybe we should just do what they ask and leave the money, "But we don't have that kind of money!" Minnie - May put in, "And even if we did, it's probably a trick, the mob doesn't do kidnpping for five grand, they're into bigger stuff!" By now Rally was already armed with her CZ75 along with five other guns hidden in various places over her body. She grabbed all of May's bomb stuff, four more guns for Misty, two rifles, a cart load of spare ammunition and was running to the refridgerator for Minnie's C4 collection. She dumped most of this into Misty's empty arms and headed for the car. Almost as an afterthoght, she grabbed Bean Bandit's home address from the counter top and yelled back "Get three suits of Kevlar!" then ran out of the door to the Cobra. Misty snatched up the suits and ran out side, dragging May along behind her and slamming the door closed. "Should we at least ask Roy for some help?" she yelled to Rally, still unsure they should be taking on the Mob by themselves. Rally didn't respond, she just floored the Shelby as soon as Misty and May were inside.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Bean opened one eye to look at the moniter next to him as soon as the alarm went off. That alarm was the only thing in the world that could wake him, it only went off when there was someone coming up the stairs to his apartment. The moniter showed the images from hidden cameras on the stairs so he could see who it was that was intruding. As soon as he saw it was only Rally, Misty and Minnie - May, he went back to sleep. They could wait until he finished his nap, he had a late delivery last night and needed to rest. There came a pounding at the door as they got to the top of the stairs, but he was already fast asleep. They pounded for a few more minutes before they realized that he must be asleep so Misty picked the lock on his door, which took several minutes as he had a very advanced set of locks. They came barging in, shouting for him to get up but to no avail. Rally went into what passed for a kitchen, grabbed a frying pan and brought it over to the couch. With all the force she could muster, she slammed it into Bean's head, causing him to open his eyes and gradually wake up.   
  
"What do you want babe I was taking a nap?" said Bean when he was fully awake, seeing the frying pan in Rally's hand and figuring that must be what was causing the slight throbbing in his head. Rally whacked him over the head again, "I'm not your babe, and Ken is in trouble." "Ken? Oh yeah, the squirt's boyfriend," Bean replied, being rewarded for his comment by another whack on the head with the frying pan, this time from Minnie-May, "I'm not a squirt!" "yeah, yeah whatever, will you just take it easy with the frying pan, it's starting to hurt!" Bean said, exasperated, "So what's he done and why do you want my help, and further more what makes you think I'm gonna give it to you?" "He's been kidnapped!" yelled Minnie, once again breaking out in tears. "Make sure she doesn't get my equipment wet. Kidnapped by who?" Bean asked, once again looking at Rally, "The mob! This is why we need your help!" Misty intervened. "I can't go against the mob, they give my most of my jobs!" Bean shouted. "But we can't do it without you!" Misty yelled, matching his volume. It probably would have degraded into a shouting match, Bean and Misty had always been subtly competitive whenever they met, but Rally was already heading for the door. "Wh-where are you g-going?" May asked her. "We don't need his help. In fact, I don't need any of you to help me. I'm a hot shit bounty hunter, I can do this by myself," Rally replied, in such a cold tone she surprised even herself, "you'd only be in the way. So stay here with Bean and sleep, I've gotta job to do." With that she quickly stepped outside and slammed the door behind her. The silence that followed her exit couldn't have been more silent had everyone in the room suddenly became mute or died. They just stared after her, Misty dropped the frying pan she had grabbed from Minnie-May and was preparing to hit Bean with on her foot and barely noticed. The silence continued for nearly 30 seconds, and by the time they had roused from their stupor Rally was getting into her car and starting to drive away.   
  
May suddenly ran out of the door and down the stairs, screaming after Rally, "No! You can't leave me! We're partners! And if you think I'm gonna sit down and let you and Ken BOTH get killed, you've got another thing coming Rally Vincent!" Following that, she ran upstairs, yelling for Bean to get his keys. The three of them eventually piled into Bean's car, May in the back seat, but not collapsing in tears. It was as if all the tears had just dried up and been replaced with steel. They drove as fast as they could trying to catch up with Rally, and by the time they did she was already leaving the house again, this time armed with more bombs as May had alll of the previous ones stored neatly away in her jacket.   
  
Bean followed Rally past her house, leaving just enough distance between them so Rally wouldn't notice them. He tailed her into the heart of downtown Chicago, and when they got close to the address on the note for the drop off he started to accelerate, weaving through traffic to catch up with Rally. He started to catch up with Rally, but as soon as she noticed him she accelerated, taking reckless chances to escape. They drove on, going faster and faster until a single miscalculation would leave them and anyone within 25 feet dessicated.   
  
Bean had more experience with these situations though, so eventually he closed the gap btween them and used his bigger car to block off all other chances and force Rally into a dead-end empty alley. Rally drove to the end, killed the engine and stepped out of her Mustang, slamming the door closed after her in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she screamed at them as they all got out of the Bean's car and started coming towards her. "Us?" Misty yelled back, "What did YOU think you were doing tearing off without us like that!" Misty seemed so hurt by Rally's calous dismissal she looked as if she was about to cry.   
  
May, surprisingly enough, was in complete control of herself. "What are you trying to prove?" she asked in a quiet voice. "What is so important you would risk my Kenny's life over it?" Rally had been begining to calm down somewhat at the sight of Misty's sad face. But at May's last statement the fires within her roared to new heights. "I WOULD NEVER RISK HIS LIFE OR ANYONE ELSES AND IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE WHORE!!!" she screamed so loudly she could probably be heard in San Fransisco. It sounded like her larynx was about to explode, and she was panting in exhaustion as she stepped two steps oward to Minnie-May and slapped her so hard it looked as if she might tear her face off.   
  
May recoiled from the pain and put her hands to her cheek, so shocked that she could barely feel the pain and wasn't sure if it had really happened. Her expression was one of such innocent pain that the most cold-hearted person would have broken down in tears to see it. Misty and Bean stood stack still, watching Rally and May as if either one was about to explode. Minnie-May's expression gradually shifted from one of hurt to one of mounting rage. She lunged at Rally with more ferocity then anyone would have thought could be contained in such a tiny person. She grabbed hold of Rally's throat, all the while screaming, "HOW DARE YOU RISK HIS AND YOUR LIFE! YOU'RE NOT A BOUNTY HUNTER, YOU'RE A MURDERER. HOW MANY OTHER INNOCENT PEOPLE WILL YOU ALLOW TO DIE!"   
  
Rally went into and animalistic rage at this, and the two of them were honestly trying to kill each other with their bare hands. Thankfully they were both two intense to draw a gun, Rally tore May's hands from her throat and punched her, May ignored the blow and brought her knee sharply into Rally's stomach. Rallystarted to double over in pain, but just before May could kick her in the face she dived for her feet in a full tackle, sending them both tumbling to the ground, clawing, biting and tearing each other apart. Misty was still frozen in absolute shock, you would think her heart had stopped. But Bean had partially recovered, and lifted them both off the ground by their jacket collars, holding them as far apart as possible. Once they realized they couldn't reach each other, they turned their attentions on him, swiping their arms and dislocating themselves to reach his body from his arm's length away. Failing that, they tore at his arms and hands until his blood was pooling on the floor from where they had managed to circumvent his thickly armored jacket.   
  
His hands were starting to go numb as he yelled out to Misty to look in his glove compartment for some hypodermic needles filled with sedatives. She shook herself out of her reverie and as soon as she had recovered dhe ran to his car at full speed to reach them. She tore frantically about the car for a few moments before finding them and then ran back to where Bean was still devoutely standing in a pool of Rally's, May's and his own blood. Misty tried to get close enough to them and eventually, after taking a lot of scratches, got one into May's arm and the other into Rally's neck. The two slumped down as the drug took affect, and Bean let them slide to the floor, no longer able to grip his hands.   
  
His face had gone white, and he looked fairly faint, which looked strange on the hulking man who never noticed his injuries. Misty helped him walk back to his car and sat him in the passenger seat then half carried, half dragged Rally and May's limp bodies into the back seat. Ignoring her own scratches, she took of the t-shirt she was wearing, zipped up her jacket, and gently wrapped Bean's hand in the shirt. Then she nosed around in the glove compartment at his suggestion and found some pain killers. She dosed him liberally and then turned to the back seat to try and stop the blood flow from Rally and May's numerous cuts and scrapes. She buckeled the three of them in, locked Rally's Cobra and got into the front seat.   
  
***  
  
A/N Well I hope you liked it I should have chapter 2 up relatively soon but i have way too much homework (Ugh!!!) so... I'll try. Once again, R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
